The Steam Rises! The Eyes Turn Blind!
Yasuki Hatake jumped down from a tree walking on his way to Ocagakure for a meeting when he came along a group of shinobi. Kiba Uchiha along with Rin Batsu, were touring the ninja world, claiming the victory of Neo-Uzushiogakure (Jaison Clinton Castelino). Yasuki walked by the group eyeing the Uchiha but minding his own business and continuing walking. Kiba took a glance at Yasuki, while Rin started to talk to him. Yasuki stopped right past the two shinobi and turned around and said "where you shinobi from?". Both Rin and Kiba looked at the Konoha Ninja, as Rin brought a kunai forward to protect them, Kiba pushed her aside as he walked near the man,"Its rude to ask questions, without introducing yourself !". "I'm a shinobi from Konoha, as of right now that's all you need to know" Yasuki said as he reached into his back pocket for a kunai of his own. "Grump, that old man, didn't say anything" thought Rin as Kiba said, "Well in that case, I am from Konohagakure too, and she is from Kirigakure". "The name's Yasuki, Ya'll out on a mission or something?" asked yasuki with a curious look on his face. "Well, We have wasted valuable time,..." Kiba said as he and Rin took of from the place. Might as well tag along and see what you little kids are made of" said Yasuki as he started to trail behind him twirling his kunai. Rin shrrok as she smelled a ninja behind her,"Pops, what are we gonna do ?" she said slowly to Kiba. Kiba grumped, as he replied,"Move Ahead, I'll bring his meat for dinner tonight". Kiba then turned back and looked at the Ninja, while Rin raced along to the horizon. Yasuki came up in front of him and said "i've heard of you Kiba Uchiha, you worked with my father and he's told stories of you and your Sharingan." "WHat now you want ?" asked Kiba in anger. "whoa calm down there friend, i dont want any harm, i just want a sparring match with the famed Kiba Uchiha" yasuki said stopping dead where he stood to not seem so to kiba. "If thats the case, Leave him to me !, I can defeat him well enough" a voice was heard, as a huge snake rose up from the ground. "I See, I see a mystic aura in Yasuki Hatake ! Let you go from here snake, I want his meat fresh not poisoned with your ultimate Poisons !" Kiba said as he jumped to the air pushing the snake to the ground, in doing so he threw a couple of kunais towards Yasuki. Yasuki jumped down to the ground avoiding the kunai, and said "hope it's a good aura, Listen Kiba i just wanna spar, i mean no harm to you nor am i a particular threat to you or your family". Kiba leapt in front of Yasuki as he put his hand forward to make a Seal of Confrontation. Yasuki smiled and out of respect formed the same "Seal of Confrontation". After performing the seal, Kiba rushed backwards and eyed his opponents next moves. Yasuki thew a couple kunai at kiba that exploded near him. then charged into the smoke. Kiba activated his Sharingan, and jumped in the air above the smoke as he saw Yasuki rushing inside the smoke.the Earth below him raised suddenly to throw Yasuki high into the air. Yasuki being thrown into the air he went "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" as he went way above Kiba's head and then came back down sending a lightning vulture right at Kiba. Kiba used his lightning technique, Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to counter the lightning vulture, as the two attacks collided, causing a explosion. The Explosion caused both the sshinobi fall straight to the ground. As yasuki landed he said "Maaaan my lightning technique was really week" as he prepared himself for another attack. As kiba woke from the shock, he created three shadow clones, as he used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique at Yasuki. Yasuki charged into the fire technique and used Water Release: Rising Water Slicer to cut through the fire as he went to throw a punch right at the Uchiha. As Yasuki came running the Lightning Clone to catch hold of Yasuki, while the Earth CLone immobilized him. The Water clone used teh Five Elements Seal on Yasuki. Yasuki immediately dispersed into a steam field and both clones that had their hands on yasuki got their hands burned and the humidity of the field increased dramatically. Yasuki then spoke through the field and said "good job trying to use the Five Element Seal on me kiba but now how did you know?" The Earth Clone, deformed but was able to mix with the hot Steam in the Atmosphere , The Lightning CLone deformed and with the help of the Water Clone and the Steam in the atmosphere shocked Yasuki with High Volt. Yasuki took the hit and fell to the ground hard but then got back up on his feet "so you dont want to answer my question eh' Kiba?" he then used Fire Release: Black Flame Missilethrough the steam straight at kiba. Kiba could see the flames even with the steam covering, he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan ans became intangible to let the flames pass through him. He then quickly rushed towards Yasuki and stood before him. Yasuki jumped back and pulled out his Brass Knuckles and charged them with fire chakra. Kiba took out his Gunbai, turning back to his normal self and raced towards Yasuki with his weapon. "nice weapon" yasuki said swinging a fist back at kiba. "Well", said Kiba, has he used all his might into a single blow with his Gunbai. Yasuki reached back and swung his fist against Kiba's Gunbai with all his might to block it. The two men, used their forces to knock each other, until Kiba jumped back and tried to warp Yasuki away to the Sharingan Dimension. Yasuki body flickered out of the way and used Hiding in Mist Technique to hide himself. Kiba grinned at his failure and looked around to search Yasuki. Yasuki sent his Kusari through the mist at Kiba. Kiba heard the cling of the Kusari behind him, as he escaped sideways and took hold the kusari as and swinged it aside along with Yasuki. How many times do i have to tell you kiba!! i'm an ally and i want to be your friend!!" "Is it ?", Kiba said in a doubtful tone. Is it what?" Yasuki said with white chakra starting to pour out of his body. "'I don't believe you shit wanna be my ally and all !, what was that for ?", grinned Kiba. "I dont care if you want to believe me or not it's true! oh and you'll see" Yasuki said as he covered the field in steam chakra. "'Show it to me the ally with you !", Kiba said as he covered himself with Yang Chakra. "I don't know, whats that myself" Yasuki said consealing himself in the steam. Kiba in a desperate attempt to search his so called ally hit the ground hard that the surrounding area turned into turmoils "Hahahaha kiba, why dont you use your Sharingan? and lets start to wrap this training up?" Yasuki said. "So finally you decided to show up !", Kiba said as he awakened his Sharingan. Yasuki then went into his full Tailed beast form and said in a deep voice " Ive been waitin for you to show up". "I thought this was a spar but you make with interesting", Kiba said now enhanced with his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Never said we weren't still sparring, i wanna see your strengh and i can only assume you want to see mine so i'm gonna show you" Yasuki said as he stomped the ground making it split right beneath Kiba and he also sent a Tailed Beast Ball astraight at Kiba. Kiba leapt from the place as he just managed to avoid the splitting ground, he then |phased through the explosion caused by the Tailed Beast Bomb. He emerged from the explosion and used his Chakra Chains to bind the Jinchūriki. "your smart to bind me to these chains but can you bind yasuki?" Gobi asked as he transformed back into Yasuki who charged at Kiba with Eight Gates Rasengan. "A Tailed Beast, Eight Gates and that variation of the Tailed Beast Bomb, This Guy is trying to kill me today" Kiba thought as he used his quick feet to escape the blast. He then fired a lot of Chidori Senbons at Yasuki. Yasuki jumped and dodged the senbon and said "Trust me, i'm not trying to kill you but i'm putting you up against a tough enemy, testing you to see if your qualified to join a group i'm putting together." "'Now, he can read my mind''" Kiba thought as he rained more senbons at Yasuki. "Let me ask you something Kiba, Do you vow to protect those closest to you, and your village no matter what the circumstances?" Yasuki asked. "'And if I don't answer ?" Kiba said in a monotone. Then we'll just keep sparring and you wont join my group, enough said" Yasuki said. "''I don't know what your group is and I don't care", Kiba said as he looked at Yasuki's movements. "We're a group of shinobi from different villages that have dedicated ourselves to protecting the villages from anything/anyone that threatens it" Yasuki then charged in to kiba using extreme speed attempting to land a punch. Kiba scans the speed with his Eyes and uses Chakra Enhanced Speed to counter Yasuki's speed. He then proceeds to use Lightning Release: False Darkness on Yasuki. Yasuki jumps back dodging the lightning then uses Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge. Kiba covers himself with chakra and reflects some of the lightning back at Yasuki. Kiba jumps back in exhaustion from the lightning jutsu. Yasuki covered himself but still got hit by some of the lightning and hit the ground hard rolling up on his feet and said "Gettin tired kiddo?" as he used Needle Hell Mountain raining on top of kiba. "I forgot to use it", Kiba said looking at the raining needles, Kiba said as he let the lightning phase through him. Your a good fighter, Kiba" yasuki said as he then used Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks. "You probably no with this technique", Kiba said unscratched from the water technique. Yasuki looked at Kiba with a Troubled look on his face and said "what technique could you possibly be talking about??". "Its the Authority of the Gods !" laughed Kiba. "What's your point, it's a technique that gives you the power to run away like a dog with it's tail btw it's legs". "''I will take that has a compliment laughed" Kiba as his Sharingan predicted every movement that happened in his surroundings. so you like running away from fights with your tail between your legs?" yasuki said as he charged in at Kiba. "Just the opposite way around !" Kiba said in sinister tone as he took out his sword for his defense. So let me ask you this, can your Sharingan see past the speed of light?" yasuki asked bringing his kunai out to clash with kiba's sword. "Its not that I am gonna talk much", Kiba said as he took distance from Yasuki. didn't think so but oh well" Yasuki said as he studied Kiba. Kiba stood still as he let Yasuki study him then suddenly flickered behind Yasuki. Yasuki then dispersed himself into steam covering their battle field. Kiba wielding a sword in one hand and a Gunbai in the other, waiting patiently for his opponent to strike first. Yasuki opened the 5th gate and charged in throwing his fist with his Brass Knuckles on. Kiba waited, as Yasuki charged at him, simply allowing him to phase through him, Kiba then used his Chakra Chains to bind Yasuki. wow you actually caught me kid i'm somewhat impressed hahaha" Yasuki said laughing. "Take your last laugh !" Kiba said as he tightened his grip on Yasuki suffocating him. The yasuki in the chains disappeared in a puff of smoke that was a clone and the real came up behind Kiba with the 6th Gate opened and used Morning Peacock on Kiba